Declaración
by Narien
Summary: Endo le miró nervioso, pero sacando valor, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, la volvió a cerrar para tomar un poco de aire. Parecía querer decir algo importante, porque incluso apretaba la cinta de su bolso con fuerza. Kazemaru, ignoraba completamente el caos que había en la mente de su capitán. [EnKaze][BL]


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Declaración**

\- Ka… ¡Kazemaru!- llamó repentinamente Endo a su querido amigo. El defensa volteo a verlo, ambos caminaban rumbo a sus respectivas casas, iban juntos puesto que vivían hacia la misma dirección y tomaban el mismo camino.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Endo?- preguntó el defensa del equipo de Raimon, como siempre con amabilidad y paciencia.

Endo le miró nervioso, pero sacando valor, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, la volvió a cerrar para tomar un poco de aire. Parecía querer decir algo importante, porque incluso apretaba la cinta de su bolso con fuerza.

Kazemaru solo le miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro, no lo apresuro ni nada, tampoco comprendía que era lo que quería el capitán, así que solo espero con su usual rostro tranquilo. El defensa de Raimon, ignoraba completamente el caos que había en la mente de Endo.

"Vamos Endo, solo tienes que decirlo. Recuerda lo que te dijeron Kido y Goenji"

Mamoru tragó saliva, se paró recto y observó al peliturquesa, se sonrojo un poco, aquella expresión despistada de Kazemaru, esperando porque le dijera algo, le parecía de alguna manera adorable, incluso atractiva. Sacudió su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos y volvió a tomar valor.

\- ¡Por favor sal conmigo!

"¡Lo hice! ¡Finalmente lo dije! No era lo que quería decir, pero lo dije." Pensaba el capitán de Raimon, el gran portero. Kazemaru ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Esta bien.- contestó fácilmente, como si no hubiera problema alguno.

\- ¿eh? Espera… ¿ah? ¿de… de verdad?- Endo pensó que estaba soñando, si lo era, era el mejor sueño que podía tener.

\- Claro que si, Endo.- contestó Kazemaru sonriente, como si no hubiera problema alguno, Endo estaba asombrado con la facilidad y tranquilidad que Kazemaru estaba tomando esto, se notaba que él era mucho más maduro para estas cosas.- Podemos entrenar mañana si quieres, tengo el día libre.- agregó Ichirouta.

Claro, no podía ser todo tan bueno. La mente de Endo quedo en blanco luego de eso ¿de verdad? ¡Había desperdiciado la oportunidad! ¡Kazemaru pensaba que quería ir a jugar futbol!

\- uh, hola mamá…- cómo Endo estaba en su mundo para huir de la cruel realidad, no se dio cuenta que Kazemaru recibió una llamada.- Está bien.- apenas terminó la llamada volvió a dirigirse al capitán de Raimon.- Lo siento Endo debo apresurarme, te veo mañana en la mañana entonces en la torre de metal, adiós.- se despidió con una sonrisa tranquila, para luego apurar el paso.

\- Bueno, fue un fracaso.- comentó un chico que usaba antiparras, al mismo tiempo que salía de su escondite.

\- No pensé que Kazemaru fuera tan denso.- comentó otro chico de cabellos parados, que también se escondía.

\- No es eso Goenji, es culpa de Endo por solo hablar de fútbol todo el día.- le respondió.

Ambos habían estado escondidos siguiendo a la supuesta futura pareja, pero nada de eso ocurrió, no había pareja, ni nada.

\- En eso tienes razón, Kido. Ahora... ¿Qué hacemos con Endo?- le pregunto finalmente, ya que Endo parecía haber quedado en un estado catatónico.

\- Yo me encargo.- Kido se acercó a Endo, hasta acercarse lo suficientemente para decirle algo al oído.- Genda invito a salir a Kazemaru.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Endo repentinamente, asustando a Kido, y de paso a Goenji, ambos se alejaron de un malhumorado y celoso Endo.

\- Era broma Endo, era una broma.- le dijo Kido nervioso.

Todos sabían que Genda y Kazemaru se traían algo, en realidad no había nada entre ellos más que una simple amistad. Todo había comenzado en el festival de Raimon, donde Kido invitó a sus antiguos compañeros de Teikoku, quienes asistieron entusiasmados. Una cosa llevó a la otra y Genda terminó ayudando a Kazemaru en el festival, para vergüenza de este último. Como Genda y Kazemaru habían estado juntos durante todo el festival, las chicas de Raimon estaban emocionadas por los nuevos príncipes, si, así lo llamaban ellas.

Si Kazemaru antes ya era popular por sí solo, por su apariencia y personalidad amable, junto a Genda, que era tan paciente y amable como Kazemaru, parecía que esa popularidad había crecido el doble o más. Comentarios como: "ambos lucen muy bien juntos", "se complementan tan bien", entre otros, hicieron que Endo se enojara y estuviera todo el día del festival malhumorado. A otro que no le había hecho gracia todo eso, fue a Sakuma, quien había estado silencioso todo ese día.

Endo lo entendía, él mismo sabía que parecía un niño si se comparaba con Genda, quien era alto, maduro, inteligente, varonil, sabía que decir y cómo comportarse. Endo, solo era Endo, un buen portero y buen capitán. Genda también era un buen portero, así que solo se quedo con que era un buen capitán ¡Esperen! ¿Genda no había sido capitán también? Se había preguntado Endo en esos días, cuando se comparaba con Genda, cosa que seguía haciendo en la actualidad.

Por otro lado Endo era tan denso y despistado, que no se percataba que Kazemaru también estaba interesado en él, pero que el pobre de Kazemaru se había dado cuenta que nadie podría reemplazar el fútbol en el corazón de Endo. Si se había rendido, pero no Kido, ni Goenji, que apenas supieron que Endo comenzaba mostrar síntomas de amor por Kazemaru, decidieron ayudar confiando que no era demasiado tarde para ellos.

\- Debes intentarlo mañana.- le había dicho Goenji, luego de que por fin recuperarán a Endo del limbo de las desdichas.

\- Mañana….

\- Te juntaras con Kazemaru en la torre de metal y creo que tengo un buen plan.- exclamó Kido, cuyos lentes parecieron brillar.

En realidad el plan de Kido era simple, fueron con Endo a comprar algo para Kazemaru. Endo debía hacer algo fuera de lo común para captar la atención del defensa, no debía ser solo futbol. Así que, según el plan de Kido, debía hacer lo usual entrenar y cuando tomarán un descanso ser amable y caballeroso con Kazemaru, ofrecerle agua, ir a comprar una si no tenía, que no esperará que Kazemaru hiciera todo y al final darle el obsequio y hacer una declaración mucho más clara.

Estaba preparado para todo, mentalmente para todo o eso creía. Así el día llego, se juntaron cerca de la torre de metal y entrenaron. Kazemaru reía junto con él, conversaba, lo regañaba, lo usual. Amaba eso de él, que se preocupara por él tanto como él lo hacía por el defensa de Raimon. Al final llegó la hora de un descanso, Kazemaru saco una toalla para secar su sudor, Endo hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡ah! iré a traer agua, espera aquí.- recordó Endo dispuesto a ser todo un caballero.

\- Endo, espera.- le detuvo Kazemaru, Mamoru volteo a verlo, y noto que Kazemaru se dirigió a su bolso el cual había dejado en la sombra de un árbol, de ella sacó dos botellas de agua fresca. Claro, Kazemaru venía siempre preparado.

\- Gra-gracias…-

Si, Endo estaba derrotado, pero era su primer intento, todavía podía hacer otro, se dijo mientras bebía agua allí sentado bajo la sombra del árbol junto con Kazemaru.

\- ¿tienes hambre, Endo?- pregunto Kazemaru repentinamente, con la usual naturalidad con la cual se caracterizaba.

\- eh, si. Espera ¿tú tienes hambre? Si quieres te invito algo.- Por lo menos Endo parecía atento, incluso se había levantado con el propósito de salir y comprar algo de comer, debía ser atento.

"Debes ser atento, Endo" Podía escuchar claramente las palabras de Kido en su cabeza.

\- ¿eh? Un poco sí pero…- le respondió Ichirouta.

\- Entonces te compraré algo.- sonrió Endo con confianza interrumpiendolo ¡Por fin podría hacer algo! Estaba por irse entusiasmado, pero Kazemaru jalo un poco de su playera para detenerlo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Endo?- pregunto Kazemaru, cuando Endo por fin le puso atención.

\- N-no, nada…

\- Estás extraño.- Endo rió algo nervioso.- No tienes que ir a comprar nada, sobró comida de la cena de ayer en mi casa y traje algunas cosas precalentadas.- sonrió él.- Pensé que te sobre exigirías entrenando, como siempre, así que traje algo para recuperar energías.- exclamó sacando unos pequeños bentos que había hecho y tendiendole uno a Endo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿eh?- dejo salir Endo, quien volvió a sentarse, otra oportunidad que se iba a la basura.- Gra-gracias, siempre eres tan atento...- decía recibiendo aquel bento y comenzó a comer un poco.

"...en cambio yo" Pensaba Mamoru con pesadez, parecía que él único que hacía cosas por él era Kazemaru. Le había traído agua, le había preparado deliciosa comida, porque estaba demasiado deliciosa. Parecía un picnic.

\- ah, bueno… su-supongo que es la costumbre.- respondió Kazemaru algo nervioso, incluso parecía algo sonrojado. Pero Endo estaba más preocupado en que sus oportunidades se iban una a una, en vez de notar el adorable sonrojo de su compañero.

"¡Es verdad, aún me queda el regalo!"

Recordó eufórico Endo, quien se levantó abruptamente, sorprendiendo a Kazemaru.

\- Espera un momento.- le dijo, buscando su bolso y sacando de allí un pequeño obsequio, volvió donde Kazemaru y le entregó aquel pequeño regalo, que estaba envuelto toscamente, pero se notaba que quien lo hubiera envuelto, hizo su mayor esfuerzo.

Kazemaru claro estaba sorprendido, no se espero aquello para nada, incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

\- ah, no tenias porque molestarte, Endo… Gracias-

Endo lo animo a abrirlo y Kazemaru lo hizo. Este retiro el papel de regalo con cuidado y sacó una caja que abrió fácilmente, dentro había un lindo llavero brillante, con una pelota de fútbol de adorno. Kazemaru sonrió al verlo.

\- Gracias, Endo. Es perfecto.

\- ¿De-de verdad?

Kazemaru asintió.- Lo guardaré.

\- Podrías ponerlo en tus llaves.- le sugirió Endo.

\- ah… bueno... quizás…- contestó dubitativo el peliturquesa, un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Quizás?- pregunto Endo sin entender a qué se refería con eso.- Que no te de pena, usalo, usalo, anda Kazemaru.

El mencionado se ponía cada vez más nervioso por eso y Endo insistía cada vez más.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Endo sonriente, Kazemaru no le respondió, un poco ¿asustado? ¿nervioso?

Y sin que pudiera notarlo, Endo había agarrado el bolso de Kazemaru, eso sí que había tomado desprevenido a Ichirouta. Es cierto que Endo y él tenían cierto grado de confianza, pero igual se sorprendió porque repentinamente estaba registrando sus cosas.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Qué haces!- le intentó detener Kazemaru, pero Endo no demoró en encontrar las llaves del dueño de aquel bolso. Allí mismo había un llavero igual al que le había regalado recién a Kazemaru.

"Alguien se me adelantó" Había pensado con desagrado Endo y un poco enojado "¿Acaso genda? ¿alguien más? Quizás Miyasaka, no, imposible" Pensaba rápido Endo.

\- ¿Quién?- pregunto algo malhumorado, Kazemaru parpadeo un momento confundido.- ¿Quien fue? ¿Quien te regalo esto Kazemaru?- exigió saber, Kazemaru nervioso no supo qué responder, muy sorprendido por la nueva actitud de Endo. Incluso recordó aquella vez que Endo conoció a Afuro y se enojó bastante con él por algunos comentarios que había hecho el rubio.

\- ¡Kazemaru, dimelo!- Endo se había acercado a él y lo tomó por los hombros con algo de brusquedad.

\- Espera…. eso due…

\- ¡Kazemaru!- le llamó nuevamente, exigiendo respuestas de parte del peliturquesa, quien no parecía querer dárselas.

\- ¡Me lo regalaste tú!- gritó finalmente, ya un poco asustado de por sí.

\- ¿eh?

Y con esa respuesta Endo soltó a Kazemaru con lentitud, algo comenzó a recordar vagamente de manera repentina.

\- ¿yo? ¿cu-cuando?

\- Antes del torneo…- contesto Kazemaru, quien puso su mano izquierda sobre su brazo derecho, Endo tenía bastante fuerza, al parecer ni el mismo Endo se daba cuenta de aquello.- Lo compraste y me lo diste… y… ¿Qué haces?

Endo se había levantado y caminó hasta estar frente al árbol que les daba sombra.

\- ¿Endo?- Llamo Kazemaru confundido, ya que su amigo solo estaba allí de pie, con su cara a centímetros del tronco. Endo se quitó la banda naranja de su cabeza, Kazemaru seguía sin entender, hasta que esté alejó su cara unos centímetros del tronco y luego impactó su frente contra este.

\- ¡Endo!- grito Kazemaru aterrorizado.

\- ¡Duele! ¡Duele!- Endo se sentó en el piso, frotando su frente, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Claro que duele.- Kazemaru lo socorrió, lo bueno es que traía con él algunas banditas. Tenía una pequeña herida y salía algo de sangre, pero nada grave, seguro tendría un moretón toda la semana, pero fácilmente lo podría cubrir con su banda.

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? Déjame ver…- le ordenó Kazemaru, esta vez serio, para ver y limpiar su herida. Endo se quedó tranquilo, en silencio, sin moverse, desviando la mirada avergonzado y aún algo enojado, pero consigo mismo.

\- Lo siento, soy un idiota.- fue lo que dijo cuando Kazemaru ya terminaba de poner unas banditas sobre su frente.

\- No eres un idiota, solo eres un poco despistado, pero esta-

\- ¿Te agrado de esa manera, Kazemaru?- preguntó con desesperación Endo, casi a punto de llorar. Kazemaru sonrió con dulzura.

\- Claro que s-

No pudo contestar porque Endo le interrumpió.

\- He querido hacer algo por ti todo el día, pero no puedo…

\- Endo, no te preocu-

\- Quería ir a comprar agua, pero tú ya habías traído y luego con la comida pasó lo mismo, pero ya habías previsto eso.

\- Es solo por costumbre, Endo. No pasa nada si tu no-

\- Pensé que lo del regalo sería mi gran oportunidad para sorprenderte, pero volví a fallar.

\- No es necesario que hagas tanto por mí, Endo. Esta bien si-

\- Quiero decir, planee esto con Kido para nada.

\- ¿Con Kido?- pregunto Kazemaru, al parecer Endo no le estaba escuchando.

\- Seguro va a estar decepcionado de mí, sólo quería agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí, siempre estás ahí y quería demostrarte lo muy importante que eres para mí, Kazemaru.- exclamó decidido Endo, Kazemaru se puso rojo enseguida.- No podría vivir sin tí, pero seguro tu si podrías hacerlo, sin mi.

\- E-en-endo…- intento llamar Kazemaru un poco nervioso.

\- Porque me agradas Ichirouta, más que como un simple amigo, tu me gustas y quiero salir contigo.- Endo tomo las manos de kazemaru, esta vez con suavidad y le observó decidido, porque no había marcha atrás, había sacado todo de sí en esas palabras. No había tiempo de ponerse nervioso, aunque sentía sus mejillas arder, pero no le importo.

Ichirouta estaba sorprendido y rojo cual tomate, no sabía donde meterse en ese momento. Le tomo tiempo darse cuenta que Endo se le había declarado, separó sus labios para decir algo, pero al final solo sonrió enternecido.

\- Endo…- llamó él, el capitán de Raimon se tenso enseguida al escucharlo, ahora venía la respuesta de parte de Kazemaru, recién Endo se puso nervioso, trago saliva y esperó.

\- Endo, no te das cuenta, pero tu también haces muchas cosas por mí, siempre estás ahí animándome sin pedir nada a cambio, eres muy amable, buen amigo, no digas que yo no podría vivir sin tí…- Por cada palabra que decía Kazemaru, parecía que su voz iba perdiendo más fuerza, estaba muy nervioso y la mirada de Endo sobre él no le ayudaba. Endo incluso podía sentir que Kazemaru apretaba sus manos levemente, estaba temblando.

\- Porque… porque yo no podría hacerlo.- Kazemaru agacho la mirada.- Yo tampoco… tampoco podría vivir sin tí…. Mamoru...

Solo eso basto para que Endo repentinamente abrazará a Kazemaru con fuerza.

\- E-espera… Endo…- exclamó avergonzado Kazemaru de que lo abrazará allí afuera a vista de todos, aunque en realidad eran los únicos cerca de la torre de metal, no había nadie cerca. De todas formas Endo ni pensaba en soltarlo, así que Kazemaru tuvo que dejar de pelear por su libertad, al final terminó sonriendo al igual que Endo.

Se separaron momentos después, pero no completamente, quedaron a corta distancia mirándose. Ambos sabían que iba a pasar, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero los dos quería que eso pasase. Endo fue acercándose dudoso a Kazemaru, sintiendo la leve y cálida respiración de Kazemaru. Este último entrecerró los ojos al ver el rostro de Endo tan cerca del suyo. Endo podía ver claramente su reflejo en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

La distancia entre sus rostros lentamente se volvió nula, cuando sus labios se encontraron, primero fue un leve roce antes de que hicieran completamente contacto. Era un simple, casto e inocente beso entre ambos, y seguro el primero de muchos más. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero se separaron con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

Endo sonrió juguetón pero radiantemente feliz, estaba dichoso. Abrazo nuevamente a Kazemaru, pero esta vez hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su ahora pareja, pero con cuidado ya que su frente aún dolía. En cambio Kazemaru solo desvió su rostro avergonzado, mientras llevaba una mano hasta sus labios, aún podía sentir los labios de Endo sobre los suyos.

\- Mimame, Ichirouta…- le pidió Endo, cual niño pequeño, Kazemaru sorprendido terminó por sonreír y reírse levemente, antes de comenzar a acariciar los cabellos castaños del capitán.

Seguro que Kido y Goenji le felicitarían cuando les dijera que todo había sido un éxito. Seguro que ahora él y Kazemaru, tendrían muchas citas más. Endo se preguntó en ese momento como serían las citas de parejas, tendría que preguntarles a Kido y a Goenji, pero eso ya es otra historia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Este fic es por el día EnKaze, que fue ayer xD me demoré pero como dicen: mejor tarde que nunca. Que a propósito se vienen varios días EnKaze, el 06/01 también es Enkaze, porque ahora en orion, Kazemaru lleva el número 6. Y el 01/02 (que además es el cumpleaños de Kazemaru) también se puede leer como Enkaze.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
